


This Is Halloween

by PageofD



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PageofD/pseuds/PageofD
Summary: Carlos had just pressed play on the movie, the first in a line of ‘horror’ movies he and Cecil were going to watch that night, when the doorbell rang, or more accurately, screamed.Carlos hit pause as Cecil, giddy from excitement and swishing around in a borrowed lab coat, jumped up and grabbed the bowl of candy, ready to answer the door.--A v short drabbly fic for bassethoundcinnamonroll on tumblr as part of my 400 follower giveaway? Thing?Yeah.





	

Carlos had just pressed play on the movie, the first in a line of ‘horror’ movies he and Cecil were going to watch that night, when the doorbell rang, or more accurately, screamed.

Carlos hit pause as Cecil, giddy from excitement and swishing around in a borrowed lab coat, jumped up and grabbed the bowl of candy, ready to answer the door.

Carlos turned in his spot on the couch, smiling lovingly as he watched Cecil look over the group of children, calling ‘Trick or Treat’ as they grinned at the radio host and held out their candy bags.

“Oh, look at you all, how _adorable_.” Cecil cooed, dropping a few pieces of sugary goodness into the bag of a child wearing a spine-chilling Hooded Figure costume, who shuffled out of the way so the next kid could get seen.

Cecil moved around the rest of the group, giving each of them a few pieces of candy and complimenting their costumes, fussing over the feathering work on an Erika costume, asking Carlos if they could adopt the tiny scientist who was dutifully asking if he could run some tests, and faux-cowering in fear from the Librarian, who’s fangs seemed to drip _actual_ poison. When it came to the last child, a 7-foot something cryptid, Cecil paused. “Is that you, Josh Crayton?” He asked, stepping out the front door and peering up into the cryptid’s face.

“Yup, sure is Mr Palmer.” Josh answered, bending down slightly so he could be seen easier and so he could wave to Carlos inside.

“Well look at you. You’re looking great Josh.” Cecil grinned, hand on hip and admiring the teen’s latest form. “And doing such a good job handling these kids.”

“Thanks, Mr Palmer.” Josh said, straightening and shaking his head to let his shaggy fur? Hair? Fall over his eyes.

“Please, just Cecil is fine. Anyway, I should let you all get back to your fun. Enjoy your evening!” The Radio host called, waving the kids and cryptid down the hall to the next apartment. “Oh, and Josh?” Cecil called, swinging off the doorhandle. “You should consider a radio internship! It’d be great to work with you!” Cecil waited for a response that Carlos didn’t catch and pulled himself back into the apartment, pulling the door shut and climbing over the back of the couch to curl up next to his own favourite scientist again.

“You know,” Carlos said, turning to face Cecil as the other tucked himself under the scientist’s arm, “I thought Halloween here would be just as dangerous as Valentine’s Day, or Christmas.” He hummed, running his fingers down Cecil’s arm slowly. “But it’s basically the same as I’ve experienced everywhere else.”

“Why on Earth would Halloween be dangerous, Carlos?” Cecil asked incredulously, pulling away to make a concerned face at the scientist. “It’s all about having fun! Dressing up, pretending to be someone or something else, getting too much candy and making yourself so sick the next day you wake up with your skin dyed purple and feeling tingly all over. What could be dangerous about that?”

Carlos laughed, bright and disbelieving as he pulled Cecil close and tucked his face into the radio host’s hair. They’d already long given up on the discussion about whether Valentines or Christmas festivities should be feared or not, and Carlos wasn’t going to bring up those arguments again just because he was surprised, not in a bad way mind you, by Night Vale yet again.

“Nothing, nothing babe.” Carlos said softly, curling close in to Cecil and reaching for the DVD remote. “Just Night Vale, and you, never fail to surprise me. Just when I think I understand something else appears to throw me off.”

“Oh. Well then.” Cecil sighed, wiggling himself closer until he was all but sitting in Carlos’ lap, face tucked against the scientist’s collarbone as he hit play again.

Carlos pressed a series of small kisses to Cecil’s temple, sighing happily as the opening scene of Toy Story 3 started playing and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Cecil is being a Scientist for Halloween.  
> No, Carlos is not dressed up.  
> Yes, in Night Vale Toy Story 3 counts as a horror movie.
> 
> Enjoyed this? Consider checking out some of my other stuff on here  
> Or consider swinging by my [Tumblr page](http://lonelyboyinthelab.tumblr.com) where you'll find fic snippets, anecdotes from my Real Life (tm) and an assortment of fandom and general reblog stuff.


End file.
